In a traditional bus bar module accommodating pan structure, hinges to connect accommodating parts are used to hold a plurality of accommodating parts.
A bus bar module disclosed in a PTL1 includes a plurality of bus bars, which connect a plurality of battery cells in series by connecting electrodes of the battery cells which are adjacent to one another of a battery cell assembly which is formed by alternately in opposite directions combining the plurality of battery cells each having a positive electrode at one end and a negative electrode at the other end, a plurality of terminals which detect the voltage of the battery cells connected by the bus bars, a plurality of electric wires which are connected to the terminals, and a synthetic resin plate which accommodates the bus bars, the terminals and the electric wires. Furthermore, the plate includes a plurality of first accommodating parts which accommodate the bus bars and the terminals connected to the bus bars and which are arranged in a direction the battery cells are combined, a plurality of second accommodating parts of gutter-shaped wire accommodating parts which are capable of accommodating the electric wires which are connected to the terminals when the plurality of wire accommodating parts are linearly arranged in a direction parallel to the arranging direction of the first accommodating parts, a plurality of third accommodating parts which connect the first accommodating parts and the second accommodating parts, which face each other, and accommodate the connecting parts of the electric wires and the terminals, a plurality of first pitch adjusting means which adjust the positional deviations of the bus bars and the electrodes by changing gaps between the first accommodating parts adjacent to each other, a plurality of second pitch adjusting means which change gaps between the second accommodating parts adjacent to each other, and a plurality of fixed part pairs which are placed at the wire accommodating parts with intervals along the arrangement direction of the first accommodating parts and are paired at a position where the second pitch adjusting means are positioned with intervals, and which fix the electric wires. Each of the electric wires is formed to have a length from one end of the plate whose bus bar is positioned to be connectable to each electrode of the battery cell assembly which is formed to have maximum dimension within a range of tolerance, to the third accommodating part which accommodates the connecting parts of the electric wires.
Thus, the bus bar module of the above construction, which is suitable to be attached to the battery cell assembly (battery cell stack) for which the accumulated tolerance is large, can be provided.